SMDBZFF8GWRBRW
by koesihime
Summary: A story where the Sailor Moon characters meet characters from many other animes, including Dragon Ball Z and Gundam Wing


SMDBZFF8GWRBRW  
(AKA Sailor Moon Dragon Ball Z Final Fantasy 8 Gundam Wing Reboot Ronan Warriors)  
  
"Shine Aqua Illusion!" yelled Sailor Mercury. The droid from the Negaverse was almost dead. "Your turn, Sailor Moon!"   
  
"Moon Scepter Illumination!" cried Sailor Moon as she waved it around. You're moondust!" she said triumphantly. "Wait a minute. Nothing happened! It didn't work!" The moon wand was broken.  
  
Mars saved the day. "Mars Celestial Fire Surround!" The monster was dead.  
  
Jupiter asked, "What happened, Sailor Moon? Why didn't your wand work?"  
  
"I-I don't know. IT'S NOT FAIR! YOU GUYS'S POWERS WORK! WHY DON'T MINE!" She began crying hysterically.  
  
"Calm down already," Mars said impatiently. "We'll get a fire reading at the temple tonight, okay?"  
  
"Fine. Let's go!" said the Scouts.  
  
~~~  
  
At the temple, Rei did her reading. "The fire doesn't know! It must be an extremely evil force behind it!"  
  
Mina said, "Lets go outside. It's hot and stuffy in here."  
  
Everyone agreed. They went and sat under the stars. Serena began crying again, not as loudly as she had been before. Then, Mina realized there was no moon.  
  
"Hey Amy, where's the moon? You're the one who always reads lunar charts and weird stuff like that."  
  
"It's supposed to be full. You mean it's not up there? This is really odd, you guys."  
  
"I saw something in the newspaper," said Lita. "Some mutant destroyed it. He said this ape monster, called a Saiyan or something, went on a rampage whenever he looked at the full moon. I think the mutant was named Flute or Piccolo. I don't really know."  
  
"That's it! That's why it doesn't work!" exclaimed Luna.  
  
"What do you mean, Luna?" asked Artemis.  
  
"The moon scepter! It gets its energy from the moon. If there is no moon, it won't work!"  
  
"I can help you!" yelled an unfamiliar male voice.  
  
"Who are you? How did you manage to get in my temple? No one is supposed to be here at this hour!" cried Rei.  
  
"Hello girls. I am Headmaster Cid." A pudgy, balding man stepped out of the temple. "I came by way of the cursed Magical Lamp. Come to my school. It is called Balamb Garden and it is a lovely place. If you sign up now, it will only be $10.99 per person. My regular price is $199.99. You are very lucky. There, you will learn how to fight without your powers. Someday you will use this cursed lamp to get more training. Please come! All my students are becoming SeeDs."  
  
"Seeds?" asked Mina. "Like flower seeds?"  
  
"No. It is our elite fighting force. Haven't you heard of them? They are very important in keeping the world safe. Will you please come join us? You'll be able to fight again."  
  
Lita said, "Do we have a choice? Let's just go with him and hope for the best."  
  
"Let's do it!" shouted the other Scouts.  
  
"Tuxedo Mask!" cried Serena. "We can't leave him!"  
  
"We'll call him on the communicator," said Mina.  
  
Darien arrived and they left by way of the lantern.  
  
~~~  
  
At Garden, there were new teachers, the heroes from the fight against Ultimecia, Sorceress from another Time. They taught the Scouts to use new weapons. Squall taught Darien to use the gunblade. Zell and Irvine taught Rei and Lita to fight with fists and a shotgun. Amy learned the pinwheel from Rinoa and Mina learned the nunchakus from Selphie. Quistis taught Serena to use the chain whip. While they were at Garden, they met Whiteblaze, a white tiger. He became their best friend after they got over their fright of him.  
  
After they had trained sufficiently and graduated, Headmaster Cid came and talked to them.  
  
"If you want more training, you should use the Magical Lamp. It will bring you to another dimension where you will get even more training. Good luck!"  
  
Serena used it right after their good-byes had been said. Mina was very sad about leaving their new feline friend. However, they needed more training. The Scouts were on their way.  
  
At the new place, the Scouts all shared a house. They each had their own room on other sides of the house. Lita slept next to Serena's room to protect her.  
  
There was one family of enemies. There were five siblings who each had five generals who each had fifteen droids to help them fight. The family was huge! They would take forever to beat.  
  
The Scouts were doing great. Then one night, when everyone was home in bed, the Scouts were attacked! They were in civilian form too. They were forced to transform and fight. However, they couldn't fight without their friends and none of the droids were killed. Sailor Moon almost died. Jupiter came in and just barely managed to save the Moon Princess. Jupiter almost died and wouldn't be able to fight for a long time. The Scouts just didn't understand how the enemies had found them.  
  
Later that night, the Scouts all had the same dream. In it, the eldest brother of the family, King Bob, came and spoke to them. He told them Tuxedo Mask had betrayed them!  
  
The Scouts didn't believe him. However, they had to face it when Sailor Venus was almost killed while saving Sailor Moon. Tuxedo Mask had always come to save her and now he was gone. During the next battle, the same thing happened to Sailor Mercury. Now only Sailor Moon and Mars were fighting. Lita was recovering and would be able to help out soon.  
  
One night, Lita and Rei snuck out and found a pretty cute guy. He was perfect for their plan.  
  
Next battle, Sailor Moon almost died (again) when a red rose came down, saving the day! It was Tuxedo Mask! But different. This guy was more muscular, tripped over the cape, and his hair stuck straight up. Sailor Moon whipped the droid and went over to see Tuxedo Mask.  
  
"I knew you'd come back! You couldn't betray us. Anyway, destiny doesn't lie. But wait. You're not Darien. Who are you?"  
  
"I am Goku, a. k. a. Tuxedo Mask! I am here to save the day, kind lady. You are no longer in danger now that I am here."  
  
"I see. Rei, what's going on?"  
  
"Tell ya later."  
  
Serena found out Rei and Lita had kidnapped this man and bonked him over the head. They convinced him he was Tuxedo Mask, friend of the Sailor Scouts.  
  
The Scouts got all better and continued the war against evil. After two long years, the enemy was finally defeated.  
  
After King Bob was killed along with his wife Lady Dot, the Scouts went through the Headquarters, making it good again.  
  
In a secret chamber discovered by Mars, Darien was found! He looked very drawn and pale.  
  
"It's the traitor! Wait until I get my hands on your dirty little soon to be corpse-"  
  
"Wait Lita. I know what you must think. You think I betrayed you, don't you? Well, I guess Lady Dot figured out my identity. She kidnapped me before I could put up a fight. I was brought back here and my mind was read. I tried to resist, but it was no use. I fought Dot. She is so much stronger than me. You see, she stole my gunblade. I've been trying to escape these past two years but it never worked. I'm sorry I couldn't help." Darien suddenly noticed Goku. "What! You replaced me! Serena! You don't love this oaf, do you? Am I still your one true love?"  
  
"Oh, of course! I'm sorry I ever doubted you, Darien. I love you more that anything in the world! I kept on waiting for you to come back. The only reason we got Goku was to keep us from being killed. That's all. Really."  
  
"Phew!"  
  
Goku said, "Hold on. I thought I was the only Tuxedo Mask. Who's this guy? What's he doing here?"  
  
"I am the original Tuxedo Mask!"  
  
"I will fight you for that title!"  
  
"Okay. Just let me find my gunblade and transform."  
  
The battle began. It was really short since Goku had forgotten all of his old powers. All Darien had to do was bonk him over the head with the gunblade. Goku forgot everything from the past two years. Darien told the Scouts to hide but leave him Luna's Disguise Pen. He turned into a hermit.  
  
"Where am I?" asked Goku. "Who are you?"  
  
"I am Old Boe the hermit. You wandered here two years ago in a fog. I'm guessing you had amnesia. You have been living here ever since. Are you starting to remember more? Such as where you live?"  
  
"Yeah! Chi Chi's gonna kill me for disappearing. I can direct you to my home, I think. This area is pretty familiar to me."  
  
Darien took Goku back. He told Chi Chi the same story. She immediately started scolding Goku for walking around like a fool instead of staying home and helping Gohan with his lessons. Darien ran away in case she started on him for some reason.  
  
The Scouts went back to their normal dimension. Serena still felt bad about the moon. Every night she would stare at the sky and sigh wistfully.  
  
Then, an asteroid got caught in the earth's orbit! It wasn't exactly a moon but the Scouts could change that. They Sailor Teleported there so Serena could use her crystal to make it a moon. However, five warriors in mobile suits and one pretty girl were riding on the asteroid! They were Heero, Quatre, Duo, Trowa, and Wufhei. The girl was Relena. Each of the Scouts now had a boyfriend!  
  
Serena changed the asteroid into the moon. There was another Silver Millenium that started with a six-couple wedding. Darien married Serena. Heero married Relena. Quatre married Amy. Duo married Lita. Wufhei married Rei. And lastly, Trowa married Mina. The twelve of them lived happily ever after on the mew Kingdom of the Moon. Rei put a charm on the new moon so it could never be destroyed again! 


End file.
